1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker displaying method and a videophone terminal thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a speaker displaying method displaying who is a speaker while many users are performing a videophone call and a videophone terminal implementing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most mobile communication terminals have a videophone call function. Videophone calls are increasing due to advances in wireless networks enabling a user to enjoy video communication at reduced cost.
However, in a case of a multi-party videophone call, it is difficult to determine who is speaking. To address this issue, the speaker is typically determined using time delay and intensity difference between voice signals sensed by a plurality of sensors or based on detected motion of a lip.
However, it is difficult to detect time delay and intensity difference and determine whether a motion of a lip is for speaking. This reduces accuracy of determining the current speaker.